


You've Gotta Appreciate That

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps
Summary: Wow! So as I'm transferring my stories from Tumblr, I found this in my Sam masterlist. This was my very first story EVER that I posted on my blog! October 25,2016. It's so crazy going back and reading my old stuff as I put it on here! I've definitely grown beyond this, but am happy to share that growth with a larger audience here on AO3!





	You've Gotta Appreciate That

You had known Bobby Singer for quite some time through your parents.  They weren’t hunters in the sense of going out and taking something on.  But, they were invaluable in taking on the research for Bobby and other hunters.  

You’d taken on a similar role the last couple of years, splitting the load with your parents.  Recently, you’d permanently set up camp with Bobby and the Winchesters.  You had encountered the boys several times over the years, but this was the first time you really had gotten the chance to get to know them.

Initially, they tiptoed around you.  At first sight, you wouldn’t be pegged for working with hunters.  But, as they realized the depth of your knowledge and acceptance of the life, they loosed up.  

In particular Sam.  The youngest Winchester became a steady research partner while Dean and Bobby tracked down leads on the current situation with the Leviathans.  It helped to have someone shoulder the burden.  Through all the craziness, Sam admired your calm demeanor.  he couldn’t believe faced with this, you hadn’t run a long time ago.

After a particularly long day, you’d called it a night.  There wasn’t much more you could do and you knew sleep would clear your mind. The boys stayed up with Bobby and tried to relax themselves.

“So,” Dean cleared is throat looking pointedly at his brother, “what about Y/N?”

“What about her?” Sam tried to feign confusion.

Dean rolled his eyes, “You do nothing but drool over her all day! What’s going on?”

Sam sat forward, “Dude! Shut up, she’ll hear you!”

“So you admit it?” he teased earning a slightly annoyed huff from Bobby.

“I–yeah, I guess,” he shoved a hand through his hair, “I don’t know–”

Dean stood to grab another beer, “What’s not to know? She gets the life and hasn’t run yet. No she’s not a hunter, but so what? She still gets it. Isn’t that want you’ve been looking for?”

“You gotta appreciate that.” Bobby nodded. 

Sam sighed glancing toward the room where you were sleeping, “Yeah–”he stood and headed for his laptop.

“Dude, just say something to her before you drown her in your drool,” Dean smirked as he propped his feet up blocking Sam’s way.

“Shut up,” he tried saying without smiling as he nudged his brother out of the way, “I’ll say something,” he sat staring absently at the glowing screen.


End file.
